Rosas, espinas y serpientes
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Recuerdas su cara, su cabello y sus ojos, y entonces cierras fuertemente los ojos tratando en vano de retener la lágrima que ya baja por tu mejilla. Porque así es su historia: rosas, espinas y serpientes.


_**Roses**__**, thorns **__**and **__**snakes**_

Sientes su presencia a tu espalda, pero no lo demuestras y él entonces emprende su marcha a la cueva. Te quedas ahí parada en tu lugar, con la mirada fija en la playa. Entreabres un poco tus carnosos labios, ese día pintados de rojo, igual que el vestido que llevas puesto. Irónico, piensas, que te vistas de ese color, cuando durante toda tu adolescencia has odiado a los Gryffindor. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos, las viejas rivalidades no tienen importancia. No ese día.

Tus ojos negros siguen mirando un punto inexistente en el mar, que está inquieto y agitado, como anunciando una desgracia. Los débiles rayos de sol que hacen brotar destellos en tu cabello son, rápidamente, opacados por grandes nubarrones grises, tan grises como sus ojos. Un rayo se ve a lo lejos y pronto el viento comienza a soplar, agitándote. Pero aún así levantas la barbilla desafiante, porque no le temes a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Al menos no a la tuya.

Deberías matarlo por su traición, por actuar en contra de Tu Señor, pero no puedes, porque sabes que él va a morir antes de que salga de esa cueva. Entonces volteas y miras frente a ti ese peñasco, donde una cueva sellada se deja ver. Sientes una opresión en el pecho, aunque claro nunca lo admitirás, eso es de débiles, pero tú no eres así.

Sientes rabia, rabia contra él, rabia contra Tom Riddle y rabia contra ti. Por permitir que él lo haga, por no matarlo tu misma y por desear que nada le suceda. Odias tanto, en ese instante, la pureza de sangre, el apellido Black, las casas del colegio, pero odias, por sobre todo, ser una serpiente, una Slytherin. Lo odias porque es lo que evita que demuestres todo lo que sientes, y a la vez estás orgullosa no hacerlo. Porque eso sí que sería caer bajo.

Tu collar con el dije de la rosa, esa rosa negra, sube y baja agitadamente, de la misma manera que tu pecho. Nunca te sacaste ese colgante, y nunca lo harás, todo porque es su regalo, el regalo que el pequeño de tu primo, el pequeño Regulus, te hizo por tu compromiso. Y entonces odias también a Rodolphus Lestrange por fijarse en ti.

Cierras fuertemente los ojos, intentando en vano de retener la lágrima que igualmente consigue escapar, y baja por tu mejilla izquierda. No debes llorar, pero no puedes evitarlo. Porque no puedes imaginar cómo seguirás sin ese chico.

Y entonces tu mente evoca, no sabes si afortunada o desafortunadamente, la única vez que te permitiste caer en la tentación. Recuerdas la suavidad con la que sus manos recorrieron tu piel, la rudeza con la que atacó tus labios, la dominación que consiguió su lengua al colarse en tu boca. Recuerdas sus ojos grises mirándote como si fuera la última vez, puedes ver su cabello negro como la noche agitado, producto de tus manos enredadas allí. Y eso te hace cerrar más fuertemente los ojos.

Debes irte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, más del que te pidió que esperaras, _sólo por si acaso_, te había dicho. Seguro de que no saldría con vida de aquel lugar. Te permites, por última vez, evocar su nombre y pensar en el. Sin saber que él hace lo mismo. Porque eres una rosa, una rosa con muchas espinas. Una bella flor que no ha perdido la hermosura, pero que necesita de algún método para sacar ese dolor que llevas dentro, porque de otra forma perderás la cordura. Y es ahí cuando sabes cual será tu imperdonable favorita, porque solo hay una que sea capaz de proyectar en cierta forma todo tu sufrimiento, el Cruciatus.

-_**Regulus…- **_murmuras quedamente por última vez en tu vida.

Desde ese día, cumpliste con tu palabra y el Cruciatus pasó a ser tu mejor arma. Y cuando lo usaste contra esos tontos Gryffindor's amigos de Sirius, se sintió mucho mejor. No sabes por qué, y tampoco te importa, pero te sientes mucho mas aliviada de ese insoportable dolor sordo desde que él se fue.

Ahora, a punto de escapar de Azkaban, el lugar que fue capaz de quitarte toda la cordura, donde sus malditos guardias no hicieron más que evocar su recuerdo una y otra vez, juras que vengarás su muerte. Aunque eso signifique matar a la única persona que te lo recuerda, a pesar de tener que acabar con Sirius Black.

Porque eres una serpiente y por ende debes tener sangre fría, pero cuando su imagen acude a tu mente ésta comienza a bullir con fuerza. Porque así fueron las cosas. Y porque también eres una rosa, tienes espinas y eres Slytherin, una serpiente.

Porque esa es tu historia, la de él y la suya: Rosas, espinas y serpientes.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Bueno como leí una vez, año nuevo, fic nuevo. Aunque esto no es un fic, es una viñeta muy corta de lo que imagino entre estos dos personajes, Regulus simplemente porque lo adoro, al igual que a su hermano, y Bellatrix porque no puedo, y no voy a hacerlo, negar que me ha llamado la atención gracias a algunos fics. Así que no tengo más para decir.**_

_**Espero que les guste,**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
